Algo mas especial
by Crowender
Summary: El jamás será su caballero de armadura dorada aquel que la salve de todo mal, aquel que está a su lado en las noches de tormenta porque el solo es su guardaespaldas su deber es protegerla pero sin darse cuenta esa chica pelirroja se coló en su corazón y así sus sentimientos pasaron de ser una simple amistad a ser algo mas especial.


**hola aqui katty-sama**

 **este es mi primer fanfic espero sea de su agrado**

 **amo tanto a Obi que no pude evitar escribir de sus hermoso y tristes sentimientos**

* * *

 **Algo más especial**

No quería aceptarlo, simplemente no podía él solamente era su guardaespaldas no tenía derecho de tener estos sentimientos por ella, pero porque, justamente de todas la mujeres tenía que elegirla a ella, a pesar de que siempre lo supo y realmente no importara cuanto lo deseara, ella jamás le pertenecería por que la "señorita", si así es como había decidido llamarla pues no era digno para llamarla por su hermoso nombre, estaba enamorada de su maestro y él no lo traicionaría pues lo apreciaba bastante como para hacer algo tan adrede

Pero cada vez que ella lo llamaba, no podía evitar desear que su corazón fuera solamente suyo al menos por un instante por tan efímero que fuera , poder besarla y tenerla a su lado era lo que más quería pero tal parece que el destino se encuentra en su contra, pues es tal la ironía de la vida que su amor nunca seria correspondido, estaba destino a el olvido porque a pesar de que pasaran los días no podía desechar estos absurdos e incomprensibles sentimientos de los cuales era víctima, y él podía ver desde la lejanía como sus maestros estaban cada día más unidos y esto era tan doloroso para el que lo único que podía hacer era apartar la mirada y acallar aquellos pensamientos que nunca admitiría frente a alguien, pues si, tenía que confesar que sentía envidia y muchas veces no podía dejar de pensar, como serían las cosas si simplemente su maestro desapareciera por fin seria el dueño de su corazón, muchas veces se regañaba a si mismo por atreverse a pensar que todo estaría mejor si él se fuera si tan solo se esfumara como el viento, pero vamos nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo es humano y por mucho que lo deseara, quien era el para pedirle más felicidad a la vida, si antes de conocerlos era un persona cruel, despiadada y nunca le importo el hecho de quitarle la vida a alguien más, solo por cumplir fines egoístas acaba con personas inocentes tampoco conocía aquel sentimiento de estar en casa, ni muchos menos sabía lo que era sufrir por alguien pues él nunca necesito de sentimientos como afecto o amistades a quien pudiera confiarles su espalda , su vida era solitaria y así estaba bien para él, hasta que los conoció a ellos esas personas le enseñaron el verdadero significado de entrega y así fue como, termino la vida del bandido solitario conocido como Obi, por fin sentía que pertenecía a algo no sabía a que exactamente y tampoco le importaba averiguarlo pero sea lo que fuera se sentía bien, les debía tanto pues ellos sin ni siquiera conocerlo sin saber de su triste pasado aun así le brindaron una segunda oportunidad a el que lo único que había causado era dolor y tristeza, lo único que dejaba en su camino era sufrimiento, en cambio ellos siempre fueron todo lo contrario a él, que solo era oscuridad ellos eran como aquella luz que iluminaba su camino y aun así a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho por él, este seguía sin poder evitar aquellos sentimientos tan oscuros, por eso no podía perdonarse lo único que podía hacer por ellos era apoyarlos en el camino que ambos decidieron transitar pero su propio corazón lo traicionaba una y otra vez

Es por eso que cuando veía sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas por un segundo sentía que podía dejarlo todo lejos, tan solo abandonarlo todo de una vez y seguir ese camino en el cual no estarían esas personas que son tan importantes para el ,así dejaría de sufrir en silencio pero no podía imaginar su vida sin sus tan amados maestros, pero el sería tan feliz si tan solo sus ojos solo lo miraran a él si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tan solo pudiera cambiar su destino pero ni siquiera podía dignarse a decirle a ella lo que sentía su pequeño corazón, esas tres pequeñas palabras tan sencillas y directas se negaban a salir de su boca solo en las noches dejaba que estas salieran en aquella silenciosa habitación donde el ignoraba la cruda realidad , pero a pesar de todo era feliz por ellos porque lo que más quería era su felicidad y ella lo era con aquel príncipe azul no con un bandido que no encajaba en su cuento de hadas y ella aun así le brindaba una sonrisa y siempre se preocupaba por él sin saber que con esos pequeños gestos hacía que sus sentimiento no pararan de crecer, pero no importaba lo egoísta que fuera consigo mismo el seguía mostrando esa alegre personalidad que le caracterizaba por que vamos no podemos negar que el jamás será su caballero de armadura dorada aquel que la salve de todo mal, aquel que está a su lado en las noches de tormenta porque el solo es su guardaespaldas así son las cosas y siempre lo serán aun cuando tratara de reprimir esos absurdos sentimientos no podía, porque cada vez que la veía algo en el despertaba , quedaba absolutamente cautivado por su radiante sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos y hasta su hermosa cabellera roja tan roja que le recordaba en cierta forma toda la sangre que sus manos derramaron pero aun así anhelaba tocarla y sentirla pues de un momento a otro se volvió el aire que necesitaba para vivir, todo era tan perfecto cuando estaban los dos hablando de cosas sin importancia pero sin previo aviso nuevamente venia el a sus pensamientos y no podía evitar sentirse tan frustrado pues en esos momento tan cortos podía sentir que era suya pero hay algo que siempre se pregunta, en que momento todo cambio desde cuando dejo de pensar en ella como una compañera alguien a quien debía proteger , solo un trabajo más y así fue como sin darse cuenta esa chica pelirroja se coló en su corazón y de un momento a otro sus sentimientos pasaron de ser una simple amistad a ser algo mas especial.

 **FIN**


End file.
